Nowadays, the so-called “idea of private money” which is embodied through a phenomenon of electronic currency (in particular, cryptocurrency) exchange becomes increasingly popular. Circulating in the USA and multiple other countries, Bitcoin cryptocurrency and other similar cryptocurrencies began a new era in economics. The growing popularity of cryptocurrencies and skyrocketing of development of technical solutions related to them are explained, primarily, by the following advantages of those cryptocurrencies:                1) ensuring a high level of safety of funds and control over expenditures of those,        2) ensuring safety of transactions,        3) impossibility of unauthorized withdrawals of funds,        4) relatively fast and low-cost way to transfer value achieved due to bypassing intermediaries and the costs and delays associated with using them, especially compared to traditional value transfer mechanisms, such as credit and debit cards, checks, and bank transfers (wire, ACH, SEPA, etc.). Except for direct (hand-to-hand) money transfers, transfers of fiat currency and other assets require validation, accounting, and/or processing by two or more financial institutions.        
At the same time, current methods and systems for implementing cryptocurrencies suffer from a number of disadvantages, including but not limited to:                1) Cryptocurrencies based on blockchain technology guarantee anonymity of parties to transactions, frequently triggering inquiries by financial or tax regulatory authorities of countries.        2) Issuance of cryptocurrencies is decentralized and thus as a rule is not subject to regulation.        3) Cryptocurrencies are highly volatile compared to other stores of value because, unlike other assets, cryptocurrency has no underlying value, be it a relationship to a nation's economy (fiat currency), an earnings stream (stocks and bonds), or value to end consumers (commodities).        
Currently, the advantages of cryptocurrency are significantly overshadowed by its volatility. The volatility problem may possibly lead to expenditures eventually exceeding banking fees when transferring funds in cryptocurrencies is carried out. Sellers accepting payments in cryptocurrency may, as a result of unpredictable and quick fluctuations of its rate, lose funds of a value exceeding the fees charged by the companies emitting and servicing credit cards in official currencies. Because of that, cryptocurrencies are not so widely used as a means of payment in relation to real products and services (foods, transport, clothing, etc.) or other property. The problem of volatility characteristic of cryptocurrencies has not yet been properly solved, and there is a necessity in developing systems and methods aimed at magnifying the positive effect of using cryptocurrencies in economy and trade before cryptocurrencies become operated in mass market between buyers, sellers and banks.
As noted above, the high volatility of cryptocurrencies is a consequence of their not being backed (substantiated) by a real valuable. However, this disadvantage is to a certain extent characteristic of not solely cryptocurrencies, but also state currencies including world reserve currencies which have by now strayed from a “gold standard”.
The problem of lacking substantiation of currencies is considered particularly serious during economic instability periods and may lead to economic crises during which significant population groups suffer involuntary losses in the form of profit lost due to a fall in the national currency exchange rate. Historically, gold was used as a means of substantiating currencies during a long period of time. Nowadays it is commonly thought that gold-backing has had its day due to the Copernicus-Gresham's law.
The classical problem stated in the Copernicus-Gresham's law became an invincible obstacle in historical attempts to introduce a gold standard as currency substantiation. About 500 years ago, a Polish astronomer, economist and mathematician Nicolaus Copernicus and an English financier Thomas Gresham formulated an economic law: “When a government overvalues one type of money and undervalues another, the undervalued money will leave the country or disappear from circulation into hoards, while the overvalued money will flood into circulation.” The “undervalued” money is such whose “inner” value exceeds its nominal one or one of the circulating “overvalued” money of an equal nominal value.
For example, some country introduces a gold standard (“undervalued” money). Let us take China with gold yuan equal to 1 g of gold as an example. For instance, there are 100 t of gold backing of this money. The issuance is limited by the gold stock amount—the amount of issued yuan is equivalent to the amount of grams, in 100 t.
In the market, there also is non-backed fiat (“overvalued”) money. Its issuance is not anyhow limited. In such event, the states issuing fiat (“overvalued”) money carry out a special issuance for buying out gold yuan, buy it, out and afterwards present it to the issuer, thus acquiring the whole gold reserve of 100 tons. Thus the “undervalued” gold-backed (substantiated) money leaves the country or disappears from circulation into hoards, while the “overvalued” fiat money floods into circulation.” The “overvalued” money buys out the “undervalued” money.
That is, a gold-backed (substantiated) currency may be bought out for non-backed (fiat) currencies because the latter do not have limits on issuance.
The experience of the Genoa and Bretton Woods currency systems is considered an argument for failure of gold-backed currencies. They were destroyed by shortage of gold which became insufficient for substantiating currencies used for international settlements.
With a view to this, it is common to state that limitedness of gold leads to impossibility of creating a global gold-backed currency for international finances whose circulation grows faster than the gold mining industry of the planet.
An alternative to gold-backing was described by James Turk. In his U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,983,207; 7,143,062 and others, there is described a system where gold itself plays a role of a currency, i.e. gold remaining a commodity and an asset is used as a payment means at the same time. However, the system described by Turk suffers from several substantial disadvantages, including: (1) An ability of withdrawing physical gold from the system may cause a collapse of the system in event of a boost of demand for gold; (2) Restrictions on gold circulation set by states' governments may complicate carrying out operations in the system; and (3) Remaining a commodity, gold, as part of deals, is subject to taxation, which causes circulation-related expenditures upon purchasing and selling gold. In short, the “currency” offered by Turk is not, in fact, a currency.
Systems for reducing risks related to volatility of cryptocurrencies are considered in U.S. Patent Application Publication. No. 2015/0332256, filed by Halsey Minor. Minor describes a multi-currency system of payments and conversion. However, this system does not regulate aspects of cryptocurrency issuance, and does not therefore solve the problem of absence of their backing (substantiation). This is a fight with the consequence and not with the reason of the volatility problem. Furthermore, Minor's system has at least one serious disadvantage: users have to carry out a great number of transactions, continually converting different types of currencies into one another in order to, on one hand, use cryptocurrencies and their advantages and on the other, avoid the currency risks related thereto. At the same time, they still face such risks, although to a lesser extent.
As a result, there exists a need in the art for new methods and systems that solve the problem of cryptocurrencies' volatility, as well as the deficiencies identified above.